Union tiède
by The Deadly Nadder
Summary: Parce qu'au fond, tout ça n'est qu'une question d'équilibre.


_**Que vous soyez arrivé ici par hasard, ou parce que le titre vous a attiré, ou parce que vous me connaissez déjà, ou pour une toute autre raison, je vous souhaite la bienvenue :)**_

_**A défaut d'avancer mon autre fic (j'en reprendrai l'écriture plus tard), je publie ici mon tout premier texte yaoi. Donc ce one shot contient du Hijack, Jaccup, Frostcup et autres appellations, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, je me passerai de commentaires homophobes ou autres trucs du genre. Merci.**_

_**Je précise aussi qu'il est préférable d'avoir vu **_**Dragons**_** et **_**Les Cinq Légendes _(_How to train your dragon_ et_ Rise of the Guardians _en VO), et que si mon texte contient du yaoi, il n'y a en revanche aucune scène d'amour poussée, le rating T est respecté._**_**  
**_

_**Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, ce one shot sort un peu de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, entre autres avec la mise en page, le présent, et le "Hiccup" au lieu de "Harold" (ouais, j'avais envie de changer ^^).**_

_**A l'intention de **_**Neila-Louve**_**, si tu passes par là : finalement, après relecture et réécriture, mon texte n'est plus si proche que ça de ton OS à toi. Mais dans la version de départ, il y ressemblait un peu sur certains points. A toi de juger ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**Union tiède**

Le feu fait fondre la glace. La glace devient eau. L'eau éteint le feu. La glace a gagné. A moins qu'il n'y ait beaucoup plus de feu que d'eau, auquel cas l'eau s'évapore. Le feu a gagné.

Allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu dans l'enchevêtrement de poutres du plafond de sa chambre, Hiccup répète cette chaîne infinie dans sa tête. Il en a assez de compter les moutons et les yaks pour tenter de s'endormir, alors il essaie ça. Il tourne et retourne la situation dans tous les sens, cherchant à former un cercle vicieux. Mais il n'y arrive pas. L'un des deux éléments finit toujours par disparaître au profit de l'autre. Alors le viking ajoute parfois autre chose pour compliquer la situation. Et ce soir, c'est l'air. Qui souffle pour éteindre la flamme d'une bougie, mais ravive et propage un feu de cheminée. L'air forme des bulles dans l'eau. Mais il ne peut rien contre elle. Ni contre la glace d'ailleurs. A moins qu'il ne soit associé au feu. Pour cela, se référer à l'exemple précédent.

Hiccup soupire. Se demande si l'eau salée a des propriétés différentes de l'eau douce contre le feu.

Puis se redresse brusquement dans son lit et décide de se lever.

###

« Je t'attendais. »

Hiccup sourit à Jack. Le garçon de l'hiver est habitué aux insomnies de son ami, et sait qu'il aime bien le rejoindre quand, une fois de plus, le marchand de sable oublie de passer chez lui. De toute façon, lui n'a plus besoin de dormir depuis longtemps, et attendre ici ou ailleurs ne change rien, alors autant rester à proximité du village. Enfin ça, c'est que l'Esprit se dit, mais chaque soir il espère vivement apercevoir cette silhouette claudicante se diriger vers lui, synonyme d'une autre nuit qu'il ne passera pas seul. A chaque fois, il est tiraillé entre savoir le garçon en train de se reposer, mais loin de lui, ou alors à bout de fatigue, mais près de lui ; bien que la deuxième option demeure sa préférée, aussi égoïste soit-elle.

Mais des fois, Hiccup ne vient pas. Des fois, la fatigue a raison de lui, et alors Jack reste quand même, dans un espoir vain de le voir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes – et converse avec la Lune. Il la trouve nettement moins intéressante que le jeune viking, mais ça passe le temps. Et puis généralement, cela ne se reproduit jamais deux soirs de suite. Parce que Hiccup a aussi besoin de voir Jack, et même si quand les besoins de son corps en matière de sommeil le rappellent à l'ordre il ne peut pas faire autrement, en retour, il vient plus tôt le lendemain. Et en général, il ne cherche alors même pas à trouver le sommeil, il attend juste que le village soit profondément endormi, et il sort.

Et à nouveau, il essuie une nuit blanche. Drôle d'expression, pense-t-il, car dans ces moments-là la nuit lui paraît plus noire qu'autre chose. A moins que ce ne soit une question d'humeur. Ou de point de vue peut-être. Mais blanche ou noire, la situation reste la même ; il ne dort pas.

Pour lui. A cause de lui.

Jack Frost.

###

Hiccup est content que les dragons aient aussi besoin de dormir, et surtout qu'ils le fassent en même temps que les humains, la nuit. Parce que comme ça, il peut utiliser son amour pour le ciel – désormais bien connu de tous – pour demander à Jack de l'emmener voler, en disant qu'il n'a pas le cœur à réveiller son Furie Nocturne déjà épuisé par leurs cavalcades diurnes, et que le pauvre dragon n'a pas non plus à subir les problèmes de sommeil de son maître. Et Jack se laisse prendre au jeu, sans vraiment chercher à savoir si les raisons avancées par son ami en cachent d'autres, même si au fond de lui il espère que Hiccup ne l'apprécie pas uniquement parce qu'il lui permet de s'envoler.

Et tous les soirs, Hiccup vole avec Jack. Il grimpe sur son dos, le serre fort, et ne le lâche que quand le soleil pointe à l'horizon et indique que l'heure de rentrer pour faire semblant de se réveiller est arrivée.

Hiccup ne sait pas si c'est normal d'avoir envie de toucher son ami comme ça. Il se dit que c'est certainement parce que ce contact est associé à la notion de vol, et que c'est ça qui le rend accro.

Parce qu'en dehors de leurs promenades aériennes, il n'ose pas le toucher. Il a peur. Peur de réaliser qu'en fin de compte, le plaisir qu'il prend n'est pas seulement lié au vol, mais aussi à la présence de ce corps froid qui le transporte – et pas seulement physiquement parlant. Mais ça, Hiccup ne veut pas mettre de mot dessus. Ne peut pas, parce qu'il ne sait pas. Pour le moment, la nécessité d'y voir clair ne s'est pas fait sentir, alors il évite d'y penser. Il fait les choses comme il a envie qu'elles soient faites sur le moment, sans en chercher les raisons.

Même si, au fond de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de comparer ça avec les premiers frissons amoureux qui le parcouraient lors de ses débuts avec Astrid.

###

Jack emmène Hiccup jusqu'au milieu de l'océan. Cette fois, il a envie de se poser un peu, de faire autre chose que voler sans arrêt. Quand ses pieds effleurent la surface d'eau salée, tout se fige. Le temps surtout. Hiccup se demande ce qu'il a en tête, mais il ne dit rien. Il a confiance. Tant qu'il est là, avec lui, rien ne peut leur arriver.

Jack forme une plaque de glace suffisamment grande pour les supporter tous les deux, puis invite le viking à s'allonger à côté de lui.

« Regarde la Lune. » lui murmure-t-il.

Hiccup obéit. De toute manière, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à regarder. A part Jack peut-être, mais ça Hiccup n'ose pas. Il a peur. Peur de voir à travers sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux bleus une forme de beauté qu'il ne saurait comment regarder. Parce que oui, sur le peu de fois où il l'a observé suffisamment longtemps, Hiccup peut affirmer que Jack est beau. Trop. Il n'a pas confiance en ses propres yeux, il sait que s'il laisse son regard s'attarder sur le garçon, il verra bien plus loin que cette simple beauté apparente. Et ça, il ne se sent pas du tout prêt à le gérer, alors il évite de s'attarder sur son visage.

Mais ce que le viking ne sait pas, c'est que pendant qu'il se laisse éblouir par la blancheur de la Lune pour oublier celle de Jack, l'Esprit de l'hiver en profite pour l'observer lui. Et cela sans doute de la même manière que Hiccup le ferait s'il _osait_. Jack détaille son profil : les taches de rousseur qui maculent sa pommette, son nez arrondi légèrement retroussé comme celui d'un enfant, son œil vert qui semble émerveillé par le ciel nocturne.

Et alors, doucement, tendrement, Jack écarte de ses doigts une mèche de cheveux bruns qu'il vient placer derrière l'oreille de Hiccup.

###

Hiccup a l'impression que son oreille gèle. Il sent le froid, et aussi des sortes de petits fourmillements. Il imagine le givre qui court sur sa joue, figeant le sang dans sa peau bleuie. Il sait qu'il peut en mourir, s'il laisse le froid s'emparer de lui comme ça, mais cette sensation semble bien trop agréable pour être dangereuse, pense-t-il.

Il laisse un sourire franchir ses lèvres.

Juste après, Jack bouge à côté de lui. Comme s'il tournait la tête, alors Hiccup pivote la sienne pour voir, espérant malgré lui croiser le regard de l'Esprit. Mais il ne rencontre que l'oreille pâle du garçon, à demi masquée par ses cheveux blancs. Refoulant la pointe de déception qu'il se refuse à éprouver, il porte à nouveau son regard sur les étoiles. Puis une vague de froid le surprend à nouveau. Elle part de sa main cette fois. Mais ne s'atténue pas comme celle de son oreille. Elle reste et le saisit, et Hiccup pourrait jurer qu'il sent réellement le sang ralentir son écoulement dans ses doigts.

Et puis il réalise simplement que Jack lui a pris la main.

Hiccup pense que peut-être il va se relever et l'aider à se mettre lui aussi debout, ou alors qu'il veut juste le réveiller parce que peut-être il s'est assoupi sans s'en rendre compte, ou même que ce geste est peut-être involontaire, que Jack n'avait pas l'intention de faire ce qu'il fait et qu'il va se retirer quand il s'en rendra compte.

Mais l'Esprit ne fait rien de tout ça. Il se contente d'entremêler ses doigts à ceux du garçon, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Et Hiccup aime le contact de leurs peaux, alors il se laisse faire, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Il est bien.

###

Le temps passe. C'est tout.

###

L'aube pointe le bout de son nez. D'un seul mouvement, les deux garçons se relèvent. La glace a légèrement fondu sous Hiccup, et ses vêtements sont mouillés. Quand Jack pose une main dans son dos, ils gèlent. Mais cela ne dérange pas le viking.

« Il faut que tu me ramènes, dit-il à l'Esprit alors qu'il n'a aucune envie de rentrer chez lui.

- Rien ne presse, tu sais que je peux être très rapide. »

Hiccup se demande si Jack non plus n'a pas envie qu'il parte. Mais il n'ose pas demander. Il a peur. Peur de la réponse. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il a envie d'entendre.

Les deux adolescents se sourient. Et à travers le sourire de Jack, Hiccup voit défiler toutes ses interrogations – et Thor sait qu'elles sont nombreuses. Elles parcourent la peau lisse et pâle du garçon, contournent ses lèvres fines et sa bouche parfaite aux dents étincelantes, encerclent ses yeux bleus et viennent se perdre dans sa touffe de cheveux blancs désordonnés.

Des yeux bleus.

_Comme ceux d'Astrid_, ne peut s'empêcher de comparer Hiccup.

Identiques, certes, mais aussi tellement différents.

Le garçon se maudit soudain d'avoir pensé à la jeune fille dans un moment pareil. Elle n'aimerait certainement pas le savoir ici, avec _lui_. Surtout si elle percevait le trouble qui l'anime.

Mais ces moments-là n'appartiennent qu'à lui. Tout comme Jack. Personne ne sait, personne n'a à savoir. Personne ne doit savoir. Hiccup n'est même pas sûr de réellement vivre tout ça, il se surprend souvent à se demander s'il n'a pas rêvé, mais jusqu'alors cette question est restée sans réponse.

Le jour, quand le soleil chauffe et éclaire, il est viking, meilleur ami d'un dragon, petit ami d'une belle blonde, fils du chef de son village, et bien d'autres choses encore. Et la nuit, quand la Lune refroidit et n'éclaire presque pas, il est… rien. Il ne sait pas. Seule son âme s'envole ainsi avec Jack, seuls ses sentiments subsistent, il ne reste rien de l'être humain qu'il est le jour. Il devient Esprit, en quelque sorte. Comme Jack.

Jour et Nuit. Lumière et Ténèbres. Chaud et Froid. Feu et Glace.

Homme et Esprit.

Sa vie est en train de se diviser. Et lui, comme un imbécile, il reste au milieu. Il se sent écartelé, tiraillé de chaque côté, accusant la brûlure du chaud comme du froid, ne sachant pas quelle douleur choisir.

Mais d'ailleurs, est-il vraiment obligé de choisir ?

###

Jack a l'impression que Hiccup le voit pour la première fois. Il sent son regard qui le détaille et le transperce, comme s'il tentait de communiquer mais n'avait pas envie de le faire par la parole. L'Esprit de l'hiver tente de déchiffrer l'expression de son ami, mais il y perçoit des émotions tellement nombreuses, et, surtout, contradictoires, qu'au final il n'est pas plus avancé.

Cependant, lorsqu'il l'entraîne par la main en lui indiquant de monter sur son dos – ce geste étant synonyme de retour à la maison, et, par conséquent, de séparation – l'hésitation qu'il sent chez Hiccup suffit à le décider.

###

Hiccup ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Tant de choses peuvent arriver en quelques secondes à peine. Il n'a toujours pas compris comment il s'est retrouvé si près de Jack. Ils allaient partir, Jack lui a fait signe de monter sur son dos pour rentrer, et puis le temps que le viking sorte de ses pensées, l'Esprit l'a attiré à lui, et à présent il le serre dans ses bras.

Hiccup ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Il a l'impression de découvrir le corps de Jack, bien qu'il lui grimpe dessus tous les soirs. Mais d'ordinaire, il est surtout en contact avec le dos du garçon. Jamais il ne s'est retrouvé dans ses bras comme maintenant, et la façon dont leurs corps s'emboîtent parfaitement le surprend. Leurs torses sont collés, chacun a ses mains posées sur le dos de l'autre, et leurs peaux ne sont séparées que par le tissu de leurs vêtements, au travers desquels chacun parvient quand même à sentir la température de l'autre. Hiccup voudrait brûler cette infime cloison qui les sépare. Mais il a peur. Non, pas peur de ce qu'il va découvrir dessous cette fois, mais peur de faire mal à cet être si froid. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de voir fondre l'Esprit sous l'effet de la violente chaleur qui s'est emparée de son corps. Mais il n'a pas envie de se décoller de lui non plus.

###

Pourquoi a-t-il provoqué cette étreinte ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas envie de se décoller du corps si bouillant de l'autre ? Pourquoi sent-il sa propre main se poser sur sa joue chaude, et y rester à s'en brûler la paume ? Et surtout pourquoi, mais pourquoi approche-t-il son visage du sien comme ça ?

Jack ne sait pas. Il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi il fait tout ça. De toute façon, il n'est même pas sûr d'être en mesure de savoir.

###

Hiccup sent ses lèvres geler. Jack sent les siennes brûler. Ils ont mal. Tous les deux.

Mais ils aiment ça. Tous les deux.

Ils s'embrassent.

###

Hiccup sent sa langue geler. Jack sent la sienne brûler. Fondre. Et le feu qui anime Hiccup est atténué par cette eau froide qui lui coule au coin des lèvres.

Leurs salives se mélangent. Le chaud et le froid s'allient. Et dans la tiède union de ces contraires, Hiccup trouve la solution.

Il n'existe pas de cercle vicieux. Tout ça n'est qu'une question d'équilibre. Entre chaud et froid. Entre feu et glace.

Lumière et Ténèbres. Jour et Nuit.

Homme et Esprit.

* * *

**_Et voilàààà :)_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis en review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé._**

**_A bientôt, j'espère._**

**_The Deadly Nadder_**


End file.
